Can't Be Tamed
by AlexaVeela
Summary: Gente de gala, gente inhumana que se situaba esa noche solo para ver una criatura extraña. Los flashes alumbraban esa  cortina color oscura que ocultaba la enorme jaula que la aguardaba.


**Hello chicos! En vista de mi falta de cuidado hacia mis historias Fleurmione voy a recompesarlos con este One – Shot que escribi hace 5 meses y nunca me había decidido a publicarlo. La fuente de inspiración fue el video de Miley Cyrus – Can't be Tamed y por ello decidi nombrarlo de igual forma. Espero que les agrade. **

**A/N: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. **

-x-

_**Can't Be Tamed**_

Gente de gala, gente inhumana que se situaba esa noche solo para ver una criatura extraña. Los flashes alumbraban esa cortina color oscura que ocultaba la enorme jaula que la aguardaba. Una de las jóvenes que ahí se encontraba permanecía en silencio fastidiada por todo el alboroto que a su alrededor había.

En medio de la multitud logro distinguir a sus padres, los flashes alumbraban sus rostros y estaba más que segura que aparecerían en primera plana del periódico mañana. Recargándose en uno de los muros del museo, exhalo pesadamente cansada de estar en ese lugar, no había servido de nada dejarle claro a sus padres que no disfrutaba de la humillación de esa criatura, no cuando eres presidenta de un club para proteger animales, no cuando estás en contra de tal abuso contra su patrimonio. Ella tenía una razón para estar ahí, y era cerciorarse que nada malo pueda sucederle a esa criatura, o al menos era lo que pensaba Hermione Granger mientras acomodaba distraídamente su cabello castaño sobre sus hombros.

Poco a poco la joven se abrió camino a su asiento en la primera fila, la criatura estaría a solo unos metros de ella atrapada en una jaula por enormes barrotes de hierro reforzado.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Hermione… creí que no vendrías –comento el chico de lentes sentado a su lado

-Pensaba no hacerlo, tu sabes que estoy en contra de todo esto -respondió con disgusto acomodando su vestido color rojo- pero no hubo mucho que pudiera hacer cuando discutí con mis padres

-Que ironía no? –Sonrió Harry Potter mirando a su acompañante- Es decir, tus padres están más que maravillados con esta presentación y tu simplemente estas en contra de todo lo que hacen ellos

-Solo cuando se trata de un animal o criatura viviente de por medio

-Pero aun así, aquí estas…

-Tenía que hacerlo, que tal si llega a salirse de control y quieren solucionar todo matando a eso que esta detrás–señalo la jaula oculta por la cortina- es también mi deber…

-Como digas Hermione, pero apuesto a que guardas un poco de curiosidad –murmuro Harry al notar como daba inicio la exhibición

-Yo apuesto a que tú solo estas también aquí por Draco –contesto con una pequeña sonrisa

Las mejillas del chico se tiñeron de un color rosa ligero mientras observaba al rubio parado en frente. Inconscientemente una sonrisa se había formado en sus labios haciendo crecer la sonrisa que estaba en el rostro de la castaña. Rápidamente las personas tomaron su lugar mientras esperaban con ansiedad el inicio de la exhibición más prometedora de la década.

Los murmullos habían comenzado y las miradas estaban fijas en la enorme cortina que cubría la jaula, al terminar el discurso la cortina fue retirada en cuestión de segundos. Bocas entreabiertas, miradas sorprendidas y uno que otro grito ahogado mientras veían a la criatura que yacía en lo que parecía ser un nido.

-Dios mío es impresionante –murmuro el chico de cabello negro

Hermione observo con asombro lo que estaba frente a ella, el silencio reino en el lugar mientras observaban a la indefensa ave. Las plumas oscuras azabaches parecían resplandecer contra la luz que la iluminaba y la cabeza fue alzada revelando el pico afilado que portaba. Hubo dos cosas que habían impresionado a la castaña; los ojos azules profundos del ave, que la habían observado fijamente y el gran temor que parecía trasmitir atravez de su mirada.

-"_Tengo que encontrar la forma de que ella vuelva a donde pertenece_" –pensó viendo completamente a la criatura

De pronto todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir satisfechos con lo que estaba frente a ellos, Hermione aplaudió también sintiéndose un tanto orgullosa por las creaciones de la naturaleza, pero todo sucedió tan rápido que ella apenas pudo retroceder un paso antes de caer a su silla aturdida por lo que había ocurrido.

Harry fue arrastrado por la multitud asustada dejándola ahí un tanto inconsciente, las sillas que antes estaban ocupadas ahora yacían desordenadas e incluso algunas de ellas volteadas. Maldijo en silencio al imbécil que había tomado una foto del ave, era lógico que la criatura se mostrara temerosa y feroz ante el destello repentino, lo único que ahora quedaba eran desastres materiales. Incorporándose lentamente, Hermione observo nuevamente la enorme jaula donde yacía la criatura, los ojos azules estaban clavados en ella observando cada movimiento que hacía.

Con paso vacilante se acerco, la criatura reacciono extendiendo sus alas y lanzo un pequeño quejido que hizo eco por todo el lugar. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la chica y por inercia se alejo.

-Tranquila de acuerdo… no te hare daño –murmuro retrocediendo poco a poco

-No puedo asegurarte que yo hare lo mismo… -contesto el ave inclinando su cabeza ligeramente

El rostro de Hermione rápidamente palideció ante la respuesta del ave, uno tras otro pensamiento inundaron su mente tratando de hacerla creer que estaba volviéndose loca. Las aves no hablan, los animales no hablan, se repetía una y otra veces.

-Tu… tú no puedes hablar, oh por dios estoy volviéndome loca –se dijo así misma colocando sus manos en cada lado de su cabeza

-Lo hago, solo escúchame… –respondió nuevamente con voz ronca

-Parece demasiado irreal, eres la primera ave con la que hablo…

Un pequeño sonido emano desde el interior del pecho de la criatura, Hermione pudo reconocer que se trataba de una pequeña risa. Sus cejas ligeramente se arrugaron y nuevamente sus piernas comenzaron a moverse hasta la jaula.

-…Tal vez sea porque yo no soy del todo un a_ve_

-No entiendo –contesto confundida la castaña- tienes todo lo que cualquier ave tiene… plumas, alas y pico

-… Algunas veces no todo es lo que parece –interrumpió

-Está bien, creo que puedo comprender lo que quieres decir –exclamo la joven observándola- soy Hermione…Hermione Granger. ¿Tu quien eres?

Los ojos azules del ave se volvieron penetrantes y sus alas se extendieron bruscamente cubriéndola por completo, Hermione cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor. Una ligera brisa levanto un poco su vestido más arriba de las rodillas haciéndola estremecer y observar al frente donde el ave se encontraba. Sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron completamente al ver que la criatura no estaba, en su lugar había una bella mujer rubia completamente desnuda.

El rostro de la joven se volvió rojo de vergüenza y su mirada fue desviada hacia el suelo bajo sus pies.

-Esta soy yo –dijo la mujer acercándose a los enormes barrotes

-¿Como has hecho eso? –Pregunto Hermione sorprendida y temerosa a la vez- eres una bruja…

La mujer rubia rio ligeramente y se abrió paso entre uno de los barrotes. Hermione retrocedió torpemente evitándola ver.

-Tal vez ¿Tu sabes de donde vengo? –pregunto con voz distante la criatura

-Francia… de un bosque, creo…-respondió nerviosamente – yo… yo no lo sé exactamente

-No me sorprende, ustedes… la gente moderna de la ciudad , solo está interesada en explotar cualquier cosa que sea capaz de hacerles dinero –termino con desprecio la mujer

-Oye… oye, no todos somos iguales –replico Hermione molesta- crees que me agrada ver como utilizan a animales, a criaturas como si fueran solo maquinas?... por supuesto que no, es inhumano.

-¿Porque viniste esta noche entonces? –pregunto con una de sus cejas ligeramente levantada

La mirada de la mujer rubia permanecía fija en Hermione esperando pacientemente una respuesta. Debatiéndose mentalmente la joven castaña suspiro con frustración y vergüenza, los ojos azules la hacían sentirse extrañamente torpe.

-Soy presidenta de una sociedad para proteger a los animales…-respondió sosteniendo la mirada- quería cerciorarme de que todo estuviera bien con _"la criatura" _pero…

-Mi nombre es Fleur –interrumpió con su rostro serio e inexpresivo

Los ojos marrones se entrecerraron confundidos y el rostro de la chica ligeramente se torno color rojo, con torpeza Hermione desvió la mirada asimilando las palabras de la rubia, su boca de pronto parecía seca ante la cercanía que tenia de _ella_.

-Fleur… –murmuro para sí misma desconcertada

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la chica cuando escucho y poco a poco se acerco mas a Hermione cerrando el espacio que las separaba. La respiración de la castaña se corto cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que ambas estaban, su mano podía tocar el vientre desnudo de la mujer con un pequeño movimiento. Por supuesto ella no lo haría, la cobardía era más que su fuerza de voluntad.

-¿cuáles son tus intenciones? –pregunto Fleur colocando una sus manos en la mejilla suave de la chica

-Quiero ayudarte pero veo que tu sola puedes huir de esto –contesto nerviosamente

-No puedo hacerlo…

-Tu apariencia es como de una mujer, puedes irte ahora mismo y nadie lo notaria –Fleur rio con tristeza y se limito a sacudir su cabeza en forma negativa-¿por qué no quieres irte?

Fue como el principio, los ojos azules estaban llenos de dolor y desesperación. Hermione permaneció en silencio disfrutando del toque cálido de la mano que Fleur tenía en su mejilla, cualquiera en el lugar de ella se escaparía.

-Si lo hago no sería nada fácil –respondió la mujer al quitar su mano, Hermione evito verla al darse cuenta que le daba la espalda- tu no entiendes… nadie lo comprendería

-Estoy parada frente a una mujer que era un "ave" hace unos minutos y dices que no puedo comprender lo demás? -Dijo irónicamente

-'ermione –espeto Fleur con una pequeña sonrisa- no es nada contra ti, sino que es mi naturaleza…es algo complicado de entender…

-Explícame entonces? –exigió

-Soy una veela…-contesto rígidamente la rubia volviéndose nuevamente hacia la joven, la mirada de la castaña estaba llena de confusión e incredulidad, fue difícil para Fleur ignorar el hecho- por eso puedo convertirme en una "ave" como dices, es como mi mecanismo de defensa

-Ahora creo que puedo entender todo, con más razón debes irte y regresar a donde perteneces… o permanecer aquí en la ciudad

-No puedo, no es fácil fingir ser una persona como tú, yo no sé cómo hacerlo.

-Yo puedo ayudarte pero ven conmigo –suplico Hermione con desesperación

-No puedo ser domesticada como si fuera un ave -contradijo con terquedad

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo…se que cada día aprenderás y yo voy a ayudarte

-No puedo cambiar, no puedo guardar las apariencias por mucho tiempo, yo no…

Con valentía la castaña coloco uno de sus dedos en los labios de Fleur haciéndola callar, sus ojos brillaban con esperanza tratando de salvarla. Por primera vez, Fleur se sintió verdaderamente segura en compañía de alguien, la presencia de Hermione era cómoda y sabia que la chica tenía buenas intenciones con ella. Cualquier hombre solo le prestaría una loca atención por su belleza y nunca tratarían de conocerla, era una oportunidad única de intentar cambiar y conseguir una manera distinta de vivir relacionándose con los demás.

Era un reto que viviría cada día y que nadie podría descubrir realmente quien era, cada día seria de forma distinta incapaz de predecir que sucederá. Podría encontrar a su compañero por fin aunque no sería nada fácil, la mente de un hombre solo la buscaría y actuaria de forma hipócrita, en trance por la veela. Fleur detuvo sus pensamientos imaginándose, ella no iba a ser domesticada con facilidad.

-Te ofrezco todo, estoy dispuesta a compartir todo lo que se hasta que puedas valerte por ti misma –dijo Hermione observándola fijamente- sin embargo no voy a obligarte…

-Es una decisión difícil –contesto con sinceridad- pero confió en que estarás a mi lado

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Hermione y su mirada vago por el lugar en busca de algo con que cubrirla, Fleur la observo confundida cuando se alejo y regreso con lo que parecía ser una gabardina que estaba en el suelo junto a una silla tirada.

-Te sacare de aquí, pero antes –extendiendo su mano con la gabardina- tienes que cubrirte

Los dedos de Fleur rozaron accidentalmente los de Hermione y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo desnudo, no fue a causa de una brisa del aire artificial o la vergüenza de ser vista desnuda por alguien desconocido. Alejando ese pensamiento y con ayuda de la joven finalmente la gabardina estaba cubriéndola, era demasiado grande para ella pero estaba cómoda. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y los ojos azules evitaban ver el rostro de Hermione.

-Podemos irnos pero –la mirada de la rubia se clavo en la enorme jaula dañada donde antes estaba encerrada

-Con el alboroto que hubo estoy segura de que pensaran que la "criatura" huyo –respondió Hermione sabiamente tomándola de la mano y sacándola con cuidado entre las sillas.

**-X-**

Habían pasado 2 meses desde lo ocurrido en el museo y los días siempre tenían algo interesante para Fleur, cada día descubría algo nuevo y Hermione seguía a su lado como siempre enseñándole todo lo que podía. La chica conocía más claramente como había llegado hasta el museo, sabia como había sido atrapada en su _forma no humana_ y como había logrado transformase en el "ave" que los científicos creían extinta desde hace siglos.

Su patrimonio siempre fue un tema que Hermione trataba de entender pero no la presionaba para conocer más detalles, Fleur había explicado como las Veelas había empezado a desaparecer cuando los humanos empezaron a infiltrarse en sus territorio, hubo muertes, escapes y sobre todo destrucción para los de su civilización. La castaña había arreglado todo para que Fleur tuviera sus papeles sin levantar muchas sospechas, y ser finalmente alguien con verdadera identidad como; _Fleur Delacour_.

Algo que la rubia había notado desde un principio era la pasión que Hermione sentía por su trabajo, no podía evitar reír al recordar cuando creía que ella era un animal. La chica siempre se disculpaba por ello y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas dándole una apariencia adorable. Fleur como cualquier otra mujer bella lograba acaparar miradas cuando salía con Hermione de compras, la joven en un principio parecía incomoda por tanta atención pero parecía acostumbrarse con el tiempo, algo que Fleur había explicado lentamente para que conociera más aun de ella, de la veela.

-Mis padres quieren que vaya a cenar con ellos, ya no parecen en _ruinas_ como hace dos meses –comento sirviendo un poco de sopa en su plato

-Puedo imaginarlo –Fleur sonrió con culpabilidad sin poder evitar clavar su mirada en el plato frente a ella- lo siento.

-Oye hemos hablado de esto y creí que había quedado claro… no tienes que sentirte culpable por lo que paso, mis padres solo estaban –la castaña medito sus palabras cuidadosamente antes de continuar- un poco deprimidos por su fallo ahí, ellos creen en la perfección, tu sabes…

Asintiendo de forma ligera Fleur empezó a comer en silencio, la convivencia entre ambas era cómoda y llena de confianza, algo que ninguna de las dos podía comprender. El apartamento de Hermione era el hogar de ambas como la castaña decía, cada quien tenía su espacio personal, era entretenido para Fleur descubrir cada mínimo gesto o detalle en Hermione.

-Entonces vas a ir a cenar a casa de tus padres –dijo recordando las palabras de Hermione

-Así es y tú vas acompañarme –contesto distraídamente la castaña

-No es buena idea –Fleur negó con su cabeza-yo no…

-Vamos Fleur por favor, te prometo que volveremos pronto…por favor –suplico la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa inocente

Fleur desvió su mirada tratando de ignorar a Hermione, la chica era lista y sabia que ella nunca le negaría nada con su cara de cachorro. La rubia resoplo y rodo sus ojos ligeramente, sin embargo una pequeña sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios.

-Está bien… -respondió dándose por vencida.

-X-

Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro con impaciencia, la puntualidad era importante. Además el nerviosismo comenzaba a acumularse dentro de ella, había pensado en cada una de las respuestas adecuadas para las preguntas que sus padres harían. Fleur sabía que todo iba a ser complicado, la mentira podía caerse en cualquier descuido y por ello se prometió que haría lo mejor para dar una buena impresión.

La joven castaña estaba a punto de gritar su nombre cuando la rubia apareció. Sin más que pudiera hacer, ella se limito a observar a la otra mujer con sus ojos abiertos al igual que su boca.

Fleur sonrió con timidez al notar que la mirada de Hermione se posaba en sus piernas desnudas.

-Te vez… te vez muy bien, Fleur –espeto la chica con cierta dificultad

En algún momento la sala se había comenzado a calentar, o tal vez era ella al darse cuenta de lo bella que Fleur parecía. Hermione sacudió su cabeza e intento alejar todos esos pensamientos, a ella no le gustaban las chicas pero Fleur era bella, no iba a negarlo.

-Gracias, 'ermione –contesto satisfecha- Si te parece podemos irnos…

-Oh… sí , claro –La joven asintió y tomo sus llaves.

…

El auto color plateado se abrió paso a través de las enormes rejas negras, Fleur suspiro observando el enorme jardín de la casa. Su respiración había logrado empañar el vidrio haciendo sonreír a Hermione, la rubia se sonrojo y le miro con culpabilidad, era casi imposible de creer que ella estaba llevando una vida normal.

-Tú sabes, no es como si hubieras roto el vidrio. Simplemente se empaño –tranquilizo la joven

Fleur asintió y se acomodo de nuevo en el asiento. La castaña detuvo el auto frente a la puerta principal no sin antes asegurarle a la chica sentada a su lado que todo estaría bien.

-¿Recuerdas lo que ensayamos? –La joven asintió con nerviosismo notorio- Entonces no te preocupes, yo estaré a tu lado

Al parecer esas palabras eran la clave para tranquilizar a su compañera, y extrañamente a ella le gustaba como sonaba. Hermione trago saliva antes de abrir su puerta y dirigirse a la de Fleur. El gesto acelero el corazón de la chica quien guiño un ojo en forma de agradecimiento.

-"Esta va a ser una larga noche" –pensó exhalando lentamente

-x-

Jean Granger sonrió amistosamente a las recién llegadas, Hermione se movió inconscientemente mas cerca de Fleur sin notar la mirada curiosa de su madre. El silencio reinaba el lugar hasta que la mujer decidió felicitarlas por su ropa, Hermione asintió y murmuro un gracias tímidamente mientras que Fleur devolvió el gesto a su madre.

Cuando entraron al elegante comedor, Louis les esperaba con una sonrisa que creció al ver a su hija. Fleur se detuvo unos pasos atrás dándoles su espacio y pronto se dejo guiar por la madre de Hermione. En cuestión de minutos los cuatro se encontraban comiendo y charlando alegremente, en realidad solo lo hacia Hermione y su padre mientras ella observaba atentamente la interacción entre ambos.

-Entonces tu amiga es francesa –Dijo Louis centrando su atención en la joven- Tengo varios conocidos importantes ahí, ¿cuál es tu apellido? –pregunto

Hermione volteo su cabeza hacia Fleur esperando su respuesta. La rubia aclaro su garganta con confianza.

-Delacour, señor –contesto educadamente como había visto en un programa

El hombre sonrió y suspiro observando brevemente a su hija.

-Me parece haber escuchado tu apellido antes. Pero por favor llámame Louis, cuando me dices señor me hacer sentir viejo

-Si Se… Louis –corrigió apresuradamente. Hermione asintió y le sonrió como muestra de aprobación

Después de varios minutos de conversación entre Fleur y Louis finalmente Hermione se pudo tranquilizar. Sin embargo, la calma no duro demasiado. Una de las razones por la cuales prefería evitar y presenciar las charlas sobre las parejas era porque sus padres siempre intentaban meterle a alguien por los ojos. No importaba cuanto se negara y tuviera que repetir que no estaba interesada, de todas formas no funcionaba.

-El es un joven muy apuesto, sin olvidar que proviene de una familia como nosotros. Tal vez deberías conocerlo –espeto su madre y su padre asintió de acuerdo con ella- Su nombre es Ronald Weasley

-Podría conocerlo pero no intentar relacionarme con él, al menos no románticamente. –contesto secamente la castaña

Fleur trago saliva al notar el ceño fruncido de Louis. Su instinto le gritaba que algo malo ocurriría pero decidió mantener la calma, la tensión podía sentirse en el aire causando incomodidad.

-¿Por qué rechazas a los jóvenes que tu madre y yo te presentamos? –Pregunto obstinadamente el hombre.- Al menos podrías intentarlo, a menos que…-La mirada oscura se clavo en Fleur con desconfianza, la rubia trago saliva de nuevo nerviosamente. Hermione aclaro su garganta desviando la atención de su padre hacia ella.- ¿Hay algo que tengamos que saber?

-Absolutamente nada. –Contesto con indiferencia- Si quieres saber la razón por la cual rechazo a todos los hombres es porque…

-Eres gay –interrumpió su madre con incredulidad.

Louis apretó los dientes y arqueo una ceja con desaprobación, mientras que la rubia observo en silencio la reacción de su amiga. Jean abrió y cerró su boca varias veces en un intento fallido de hablar. No podía ser más vergonzoso para Hermione escuchar lo que tal vez era una verdad disfrazada.

-Todo tiene sentido ahora –hablo su padre con frialdad- te gustan las chicas, es por eso que siempre mantienes tu distancia con los hombres. ¿Qué diablos está pasando contigo? Es una vergüenza…

Fleur apretó los dientes ante el tono del hombre, sus manos se cerraron con fuerza mientras que Hermione escuchaba los gritos. La rubia se puso de pie sin importar la mirada sorprendida de Hermione, ella no iba a permitir que la trataran de esa manera y mucho menos si era por algo relacionado con el amor. Daba igual para ella si la castaña tenía esas preferencias, lo único que debía importar era su felicidad.

-Como puede decir eso –espeto en voz alta. Louis le miro con disgusto puro en su rostro pero aun así ella continuo- Usted no es nadie para juzgar a Hermione de esa manera.

-Soy su padre y tengo todo el derecho –contradijo levantándose- Pero ya veo que tu no eres solamente su amiga, ¿verdad?

-¿Importa eso? –Respondió con valentía- El hecho que sea su padre no le da derecho a hablarle de esa manera, mucho menos si te trata de algo tan puro.

-Fleur –hablo Hermione en voz baja

La rubia le ignoro y clavo su mirada en el hombre. Jean trago saliva al notar la postura rígida de su marido.

-¿Has dicho puro? Por favor, eso es una aberración, el amor entre las mujeres u hombres no puede ser puro

La veela apretó los puños con fuerza hasta que sintió como el aire comenzaba a faltar en sus pulmones, su mirada se había oscurecido y su rostro se arrugo en asco puro. De pronto Louis cayó sobre su silla mirándole con temor esperando a que la mujer se abalanzara sobre él.

-Usted es la aberración aquí, la felicidad no solo se da entre los géneros opuestos. Debería saberlo, pero que puede decir un hombre infeliz y desdichado que busca refugio en lo material, a juzgar por sus acciones y actitudes se que su matrimonio es una farsa completa. Lo peor de todo es que usted no merece tener a Hermione como su hija. –Espeto saliendo apresuradamente.

Hermione permaneció en estado de shock hasta que su madre comenzó a sollozar, ella sabía que Fleur tenía toda la razón y no iba a culparla. Solo había actuado protectoramente, las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse pero ello cerró los ojos momentáneamente para alejarlas. Su padre aun permanecía inmóvil en su silla.

-Ella tiene razón, sabes –exclamo poniéndose de pie- Es una lástima que pienses de esa manera tan mediocre, Padre, soy yo la que se avergüenza.

Sin decir más ella salió del lugar apresuradamente, Fleur no conocía los alrededores y podría perderse fácilmente. Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla ante el pensamiento. El auto se alejo lo más rápido posible de la mansión en busca de la joven, Hermione rogaba que nada malo sucediera. Que Fleur no le abandonara.

El viento soplo con fuerza y las copas de los arboles se agitaron, la castaña limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos y observo por la ventanilla del auto. Su mirada se concentro en una figura grande y extraña que se posaba sobre una rama de un árbol, era como un ave gigante.

_Fleur._

Para suerte de la castaña no había ningún auto a los alrededores, después de todo era un barrio exclusivo y no cualquiera podía transitar por sus calles. El viento fresco envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Hermione, de nuevo sintió ese extraño sentimiento hacia el ave frente a ella. Fleur se movió inconscientemente al notar como la joven se acerca con nerviosismo.

Se maldijo internamente por actuar sin pensar, por no contralar sus impulsos y emociones. Por la mirada que estaba recibiendo se sintió avergonzada de su apariencia. Fue como si la chica de cabello rizado hubiera leído su mente, una tímida sonrisa de alivio se dibujo en su rostro y sin apartar su mirada exhalo lentamente.

-Siento mucho lo que mi padre ha dicho. El…

Un gruñido emano del pecho del ave conforme Hermione hablaba. La rubia odiaba cuando la joven se culpaba por algo que no había hecho. A pesar de no conocer al hombre la discusión con él le demostró quien era en realidad, ella interiormente sabia que no todas las personas aceptan el amor tal y como es.

Olvidan que el sentimiento no tiene reglas o limites, solo la gente ignorante se encarga de poner barreras y presunciones de por medio.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte para que regresemos a casa. –Espeto en voz baja.- Vamos Fleur.

Los ojos del ave se desviaron hacia el cielo oscuro de la noche buscando una solución. Aunque quisiera negarlo echaba de menos a su familia, necesitaba estar entre los suyos de nuevo, justamente cuando creyó que podría llevar una vida normal todo se vino abajo. Ella no pertenecía a ese mundo.

Poco a poco las plumas y el pico fueron desapareciendo, Hermione recordó la primera vez que vio a la rubia. Sus mejillas enrojecieron al recordarlo, sintió su estomago estremecerse e inconscientemente quito su abrigo. Minutos después la mujer rubia se encontraba de nuevo en su aspecto normal, tal como dios la había traído al mundo.

Con un rápido movimiento la castaña coloco su suéter sobre sus hombros con la intención de cubrirla, sin embargo sus piernas quedaron expuestas.

-Lo siento 'Mione. –Susurro la joven agachando su cabeza.

-No te preocupes, no tienes que sentirte mal. Me has abierto los ojos.

-Debí comportarme, ahora por mi culpa seguramente tu padre está molesto. –Continuo ignorando sus palabras.- Yo sé que no todas las personas pueden aceptar que el amor no solo está entre hombres y mujeres, pero yo no puedo cambiar y ser falsa, aceptar las opiniones tan… mediocres. Está en mi sangre defender algo tan puro como lo es el amor.

-Tranquila, yo sé cómo te sientes y pienso lo mismo que tu. Como mi padre existen miles de personas pero solo ellas caerán en cuenta de lo que equivocadas que están.

Fleur asintió sin decir nada mas, tenía miedo de volver a explotar y cometer alguna locura.

-Regresemos a nuestro hogar, de acuerdo. –Exclamo Hermione sin poder contenerse. Su mano se entrelazo con la de la mujer y la arrastro hacia el auto con cuidado.-¿ Te gustaría ir a tomar algo?

-Un chocolate caliente hecho por ti seria excelente. –Contesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

La castaña sonrió y cerró la puerta del auto. Su estomago aun se sentía extraño al igual que su corazón.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-x-

Una semana había pasado desde el incidente con los padres de Hermione. El tema parecía haber quedado en el olvido o simplemente ninguna de las dos jóvenes quería recordar esa noche. Las cosas estaban tensas al principio, o al menos para Fleur lo eran. Hermione y ella se habían desvelado esa noche viendo sus películas favoritas, habían dormido en la recamara de la castaña y despertado juntas por los traviesos rayos del sol.

La rubia no podía poner el dedo en la llaga que comenzaba a formarse dentro de ella, su corazón comenzaba a latir apresuradamente cuando Hermione se le acercaba, cuando le sonreía o simplemente le miraba intensamente. Definitivamente conocía esos síntomas y comenzaba a asustarse, su abuela había hablado sobre ellos.

-Fleur –Grito la castaña agitando su mano frente a ella. La joven le miro confundida antes de reaccionar y caer en cuenta de que no le había estado prestado atención, sus mejillas enrojecieron sin poder evitarlo. Toda molestia que sentía Hermione se esfumo al ver el rostro de su compañera.- Veo que alguien estaba pensando cosas sucias!

-¿Qué? –Espeto la rubia avergonzada.- Yo no…

-No habrás visto de nuevo esas películas prohibidas, ¿verdad? –Bromeo Hermione con diversión.

-Calla –Respondió Fleur golpeando su hombro juguetonamente.-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Segura? –Insistió la joven arqueando una de sus cejas.

-Hermione Jean, por favor no sigas!

-Está bien, lo siento. Pero no pude evitar molestarte, te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas. –Explico con vergüenza al caer en cuenta de sus últimas palabras. Fleur le miro fijamente igualando sus gestos, palabras como esas últimamente se le escapaban mucho a la otra chica.- Quiero decir…

-¿Piensas que soy linda cuando me sonrojo?

La mujer de pelo rizado desvió su mirada evitando a toda costa sonrojarse, mentalmente se maldijo por haber sido tan descuidada.

-Creo que tú eres… horrorosamente bonita y rubia –Agrego Hermione con nerviosismo.

Fleur sonrió y llevo una de sus manos hasta las mejillas de la otra chica, la piel suave envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Ambas jóvenes se miraban fijamente disfrutando de la extraña sensación placentera en su corazón.

-Hermione….

-Lo siento Fleur –Dijo la castaña antes unir sus labios en un beso suave.

Lo que comenzó como un pequeño beso se convirtió en uno apasionado y desesperado. Minutos después ambas jóvenes se separaron por la falta de aire, la chica francesa abrió lentamente sus ojos encontrándose con la mirada tierna de Hermione. Sintió como miles de mariposas se movían dentro de su estomago, no era un sueño, mucho menos su imaginación; Ella y Hermione se habían besado.

-Que fue eso? –pregunto aun sorprendida.

La castaña sonrió y acaricio una de sus mejillas con ternura.

-Algo que ya no podía seguir evitando cada vez que te veo.

-Pero tú y yo… nosotros –balbuceo entrecortadamente.

-Se que probablemente es muy desconcertante, porque tal vez tu no sientas lo mismo que yo pero –Hermione se detuvo alejando su mano.- No sé cómo, ni cuándo pero creo que estoy enamorada de ti.

-Por favor no digas eso –replico Fleur en voz baja. – Soy como un rompecabezas con piezas irregulares, tú mereces a alguien mejor.

Con una pequeña exhalación la joven de pelo rizado se puso de pie.

-Creo que puedo manejar eso, podemos dejarnos ir y averiguarlo juntas.

-No lo entiendes, Hermione. –Contradijo Fleur levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana del apartamento. Su corazón estaba frágil en esos momentos, y aunque deseara poder corresponder a la otra mujer antes necesitaba aclarar las cosas. Comenzar una relación no sería algo fácil y sencillo, su vida estaba en línea.- Yo soy una Veela.

Decir que la reacción de la rubia no le afecto seria una mentira, por un momento creyó que podría existir una oportunidad de estar con ella. Fleur no solo la había guiado por un camino para encontrarse así misma, sino que cada día a su lado le demostró lo que era el amor desde un punto de vista diferente. La ayudo a enfrentar sus temores y salir del profundo abismo de soledad, ella se sentía feliz desde que Fleur llego a su vida. No iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

-Lo sé, pero eso no es un impedimento para estar juntas. Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso, al contrario, quiero ser parte de algo que no conozco. Que me intriga y que me encantaría descubrir.

La mirada de Fleur destilaba ternura al terminar de escuchar a la morena, no había magia tan poderosa como la del amor y cariño. Sin embargo, Hermione debía estar lista para lo que vendría, debía saber que ningún truco en este juego iba a detener lo que llegaría más adelante. Estarían conectadas de maneras diferentes conforme pasara el tiempo.

-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? –Cuestiono la rubia con inseguridad

-Nunca antes he estado mas lista, creo que ya he desperdiciado bastante tiempo. –Contesto con una sonrisa.- Pero podemos tomar las cosas con calma.

-Tenemos toda una vida para conocernos –acordó Fleur sonriendo.- A partir de hoy, mañana y siempre.

-X-

**¿Te gusto? **

**Dime que te pareció este One-Shot**

**Gracias por entrar :)**


End file.
